


Before the Battle

by FrostedPurples



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Ooh aren't they cute?, this pairing is the only thing I need in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedPurples/pseuds/FrostedPurples
Summary: It is time for Bracken and Kendra to face their greatest challenge yet... sailing to Shoreless Isle and facing the demon horde. In times like this, a little comfort is exactly what they need. And sure, maybe the timing isn't right for romance... but a little kiss couldn't hurt, right?
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Before the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! Thank you so much for reading this! Advance apologies if it is garbage. XOXO

“The ship has been summoned,” came a voice from behind her. Kendra turned to see Bracken approaching from across the beach, pale face barely illuminated by the moonlight. He was pale and handsome, worry creased on his face. 

“How do you know?”

“I can sense it. It is only a few hours away. If Seth secures us passage, we will be on Shoreless Isle in three days.”

Kendra shivered, tucking her knees closer to her body. “Straight into the lion’s den. Not that we ever had much choice in the matter.”

Bracken frowned. “You do have a choice, Kendra. None would blame you if you stayed behind. It is a suicide mission.”

“No,” Kendra said firmly. “There’s no choice at all. Even if there’s the smallest chance of success, I have to go. This isn’t a minor cataclysm we’re talking about. It’s the end of the world. We have to try. We need all the help we can get.” Her resolve was strong, but she couldn’t help shivering again. She was chilled, but whether from her fear or the temperature, she couldn’t be sure. 

Bracken didn't respond for a moment, worry and appreciation flickering across his features. Finally, he sat down, and put an arm around her. Almost instinctively, she tilted her head onto his shoulder, appreciating the warmth and comfort, feeling his skin against her cheek. His heat helped cut through the chill of the night, and she couldn't resist scooting in closer. It was such a relief to know she could trust him. After all the horror with Vanessa, with The Sphinx, with Gavin… after so many deep cutting betrayals, having the Fairy Queen vouch for Bracken personally had felt incredible. She could really, truly trust him. Not only that, but he was good. Not good as in mindlessly heroic or sickly sweet. He was good as in… he really cared about this world, and the people in it. He opposed the oncoming storm with reason, will, and energy. He was sweet and caring. And not to mention… he was beautiful. A tingle went down her spine at this thought, leaving her nervous and excited. Between his electric blue eyes, silvery hair, and expressive smiles, he really was lovely. As inappropriate as the thought seemed, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him. 

Feeling a bit embarrassed at the thought, she focused on her breathing, trying not to linger on the notion that in less than three days, the demon prison would be open. Thinking of Bracken was certainly a sweeter line of thought than demons and prisons. Not that he would like her back, though. He said it himself: unicorns are solitary creatures. And besides, every fairy, nymph, and dryad alive was head over heels for him. He could have any one of them he liked. 

Bracken gently ran his fingers through her hair. He tucked away a strand of flyaway hair and tilted his head so his lips were just above her ear. 

“Kendra,” he said, at barely a whisper. “You know I hear your thoughts when we are touching, right?”

Kendra immediately flushed, and lifted her cheek from his bare shoulder. She felt her face burning. He had just heard her speculating on what it was like to kiss him. This was more than embarrassing. This was mortifying. Would he tell Seth or Vanessa or Warren that she had been fantasizing about him? She hadn’t thought how hard it could be to hide a crush when the crush in question could read minds during contact. She needed to apologize, but she couldn't make her mouth work. She recalled with a flash the time she had drunk the shame potion that Tanu had brewed, so long ago, feeling as if she was reliving the moment. 

Bracken smiled kindly. “There's no need to be embarrassed, Kendra. I’m not upset to learn you like me that way.”

Kendra held her breath, fame still aflame with embarassment. What was he saying?

“In fact,” he said, moving a bit closer, closing the gap between them. “I am quite happy to hear you feel that way. For the record, I like you too.”

Then suddenly, the gap was gone, and his lips were on hers, and her mind froze. 

The kiss was brief, nothing crass, just a gentle touch of pressure. But it sent her mind and heart spinning. It was a touch of magic, like she had just achieved flight. 

“Bracken?” she asked, breathlessly. 

He held her hand and smiled at what must have been a flurry of her bright and confused emotions entering his mind. 

Suddenly bold, she leaned in, initiating the next kiss. She was surprised by her own boldness, her own eager heart pulling her forward. He held her longer this time, a hand straying up to caress her face, fingers tangling in her hair. 

They pulled away, and Bracken held her hands again. 

“I love hearing your thoughts when we kiss,” Bracken whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me,” Kendra said, blushing, unable to meet his gaze, all boldness having fled. 

“I have an advantage over you. I can hear your thoughts, but you can’t hear mine.”

“It doesn’t bother me," Kendra said. "I was just a little surprised. I mean, you’re an immortal unicorn. I don’t know why you would… feel that way about some human girl.”

Bracken laughed. “Didn’t I tell you, Kendra? What unicorn wouldn’t be attracted to a virtuous maiden like yourself.”

Kendra blushed again, feeling as if she had never blushed so much in her life. She thought back to when she had first met Bracken, how nervous she had been about him, how sure she had thought he was a spy. 

***

In a rush of memories, Kendra was back at Living Mirage, watching the water drip into her cell, alone and shocked. 

A harsh grating of stone on stone made her jump. She whirled around and watched in astonishment as an unapproachably attractive young man climbed into her cell. He was tall, with shoulder-length silver hair, silver-blue eyes, and flawless skin, a glowing pebble in one palm. 

Kendra almost laughed. Any man this beautiful was bound to be a spy. Gavin was cute… and he had turned out to be a murderous demon prince. What was this guy? The Sphinx’s right-hand man?

The young man righted himself, squinting, and shielding his eyes with his hands. 

“Who are you?” Kendra blurted, backing away. 

“My name is Bracken,” the man said, still squinting. “I thought my sources were wrong when I heard this cell had already been filled. I thought perhaps Seth had returned.” 

“You know Seth?” Kendra bit her lip as the words came out. Of course he would. He was clearly a spy, sent to needle information out of her. If the Sphinx though she would ever trust this man, he was losing his touch. 

“Yes,” Bracken responded, eyes almost closed. “Uh, would you mind turning it down a bit?”

“What?” Kendra asked.

“You shine so brilliantly. Can you put the dimmer or something.” 

“Most people can’t see my light,” Kendra replied. “I can’t even see it. I don’t have a clue how to turn it off.”

“No matter. I think I can get used to it.” Bracken pulled his hands from his faced, and blinked rapidly, shaking his head slightly. “Yes, it should be fine.” He gazed at her in undisguised wonder. 

“You mentioned Seth,” Kendra prompted, unable to help herself. 

“Until recently, Seth was in this very cell. He talked about you often, told me you were fairy kind. He didn’t mention how brightly you shone, though. 

Kendra scowled, sure that this information has come directly from The Sphinx. “So where is he now?”

“Someone slipped him the translocator and sands of sanctity, and he escaped to Fablehaven. He said he would be back soon. I left him a communicator but have not heard from him yet.”

“I’m supposed to believe that someone gave Seth an artifact while he was in this dungeon? Who even are you?”

“Like I said, I’m Bracken. I’m a captive here, just like you.”

Kendra scoffed. “So the Sphinx just lets the prisoners leave their cells whenever they please?”

“It keeps us occupied,” he replied. “Out of trouble. We haven’t tunneled anywhere near the top, after all. In a way, they use it to control us. If we ever misbehave, or really try to escape, they collapse our tunnels. The tunnels are extensive, but not complete. Your parents are here, but they are high up. Far above any of our tunnels. I could take you to a friend of yours, though. Maddox, perhaps? Or Mara?”

“Maddox?” Kendra gasped. “He’s alive!”

“Yes. I took Seth to see him before he left with the artifacts.”

Kendra folded her arms. “What really happened to Seth, Bracken?”

“I tell the truth.”

“You know I can’t possibly trust you, right?”

“I would think you a fool if you did. Your brother did not trust me.”

“So where does that leave us?”

Bracken smiled. “May I take your hand for a moment?”

“Is this some kind of trick?”

“No trick. I promise. It will only be for a moment.”

Kendra cautiously held out her hands, and Bracken placed his palms on hers, and stared deeply into her eyes. It was unnerving, how piercing his gaze was. 

“Tell me something true,” Bracken said. 

“Um… my name is Kendra.”

“And something false.”

“I work for the Sphinx.”

Bracken grinned. “Good. Now think of your intentions regarding Zyzx. No need to say anything out loud. Just think about your goals, what you hope to accomplish. 

Kendra thought about her family, imprisoned or missing, or alone at Fablehaven with no idea what had happened. She thought about saving them. And she thought about preventing the opening of the demon prison at all costs. 

Bracken gave her a warm smile and removed his hands. “Good. You are as Seth described. You have a pure heart, Kendra.”

Kendra found herself flushing in spite of everything. “Um… thanks? So are you some kind of mind reader or something?”

“I sense intentions. And I am good at telling truths from lies. I am close to powerless these days, but this I can still do. And of course, I can still create these.” He held up the glowing stone.

“Are you a wizard?”

Bracken laughed. “It would be a sorry wizard indeed who was locked in a place like this. No, I am not a wizard.”

“What are you?”

He looked uncomfortable. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Oh, come on. You can’t lead me on like that.”

Bracken averted his gaze. “You’d laugh.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m… a unicorn.”

Kendra gaped. “You’re kidding me.”

“No, it’s true.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… how stupid does The Sphinx think I am? Aren’t unicorns supposed to be horses? And where’s your horn?”

“My horn was taken from me,” Bracken said solemnly. “Without my horn, I cannot transform into my horse form, and am stuck in a human avatar. 

“I thought unicorns had three horns.”

Bracken looked surprised. “Yes, that’s exactly right. My first horn I gave to a dear friend many years ago. My second horn was taken from me. And my third horn I surrendered.”

“Surrendered?”

“That’s a story for another time.”

“Okay. So I’m locked in prison, and a unicorn just trounced into my cell through a secret passage. Sounds about right.”

Bracken grinned. “Yes, that about sums it up.”

“You know I still don’t trust you.” Kendra said the words, but in her heart, she would be very surprised if Bracken turned out to be a traitor. There was just something so... pure about him. He really did seem genuine.   
***

Reflecting on her meeting with Bracken at Living Mirage, Kendra could not help but smile. If she could only tell her past self that not only would Bracken turn out to be good, but she would end up kissing him one day. 

Bracken smiled knowingly at her. "The world is strange, Kendra. And the hour is dark. But I want you to know that I am grateful for you. I want you to be safe, of course, but knowing that we will have you and your light on Shoreless Isle when the dawn arrives, that is a true blessing."

Kendra knew that in all likelihood, neither she nor Bracken would survive to see another evening. But despite her concerns, she felt an immense peace, sitting beside Bracken on the beach. In spite of everything.... in spite of the darkness, and the dangers, and the demons... she had Bracken. And Bracken had her. Whatever is coming, will come, and they will be ready for it. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually read this? I hope you didn't drown in clichéd cheese and fluff. Thank you so much! XOXO


End file.
